Couleur
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Warna merah kini tak bisa dipisahkan dari hidupnya. Tapi ia tak pernah mengharapkan itu. Rasanya... seperti hidup berkubang dalam darah./My second HxH fanfic.


_Pemandangan itu membuatnya ingin muntah. Sejauh mata memandang hanya ada tumpukkan mayat yang menjijikan, dengan organ dan isi perut yang berhamburan. Tangan mungilnya menutup mulutnya, menahan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak muntah. Tapi di saat yang sama... hal menjijikan itu membuat air matanya tumpah._

Ia melakukannya tanpa menggunakan kuas, jari-jarinya dengan lihai secara langsung meliuk di atas kanvas putih murni itu, menorehkan warna-warna di atasnya. Jarinya yang awalnya lembut dan seputih susu, kini bagaikan tengah berkubang di genangan darah.

_Ia berjalan menghampiri setiap mayat yang hancur lebur itu, berusaha mengenali mereka. Namun... yang ia temukan hanyalah kepala tanpa bola mata. Menatap ke langit dengan ngeri; seolah memberitahu para Malaikat saat maut menjemput mereka dengan kasarnya._

Warna jingga-kemerahan ia gunakan untuk langit. Warna itu tertoreh dengan indahnya, terlihat nyata, megah, tapi mengerikan; permainan kedua warna tersebut seakan membakar kanvas itu menjadi abu. Warna yang seolah berkobar indah itu... mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Sekilas, kilatan merah terlihat di mata cokelat-keabuannya; seolah-olah mata itu terluka.

_Anak itu tidak menemukan seorangpun yang hidup. Hanya dirinya; Suku Kuruta Terakhir. Ia bertanggung jawab atas semuanya; meneruskan garis keturunan sukunya, mengumpulkan kembali Mata Merah... membalas dendam... pada Laba-Laba..._

Terakhir, kuas kecil dengan cat hitam, ia gunakan untuk menoreh tiga belas laba-laba raksasa... mengerayangi beberapa mayat...

Dan kemudian matanya bersinar merah.

* * *

**Hunter** **X** **Hunter** selamanya milik Bang **Yoshihiro Togashi**

Haru hanya meminjam plot dan chara kece yang Beliau buat XD

Rate – **T** for safe

Genre – **Romance**. **Friendship**.

WARNING(s) – OOC sangat. Gaje. Abal. Nggak bermutu. Genderbend. Oplosan(?). Romance nggak kesampean. Dll.

.

**Couleur**

–_Kanvas berisi torehan penuh warna di antara kanvas-kanvas berdarah–_

* * *

_Chapter 1_

**Blood**

* * *

Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Kanvas yang disangga agar tegak di depannya, ia ambil. Merah. Kanvas itu penuh warna merah; seolah sebagian besar objek di sana dilukis dengan darah segar. Indah, namun menakutkan. Itu adalah lukisan penuh mimpi buruk.

Remaja itu mengaitkan karyanya itu pada paku yang ada di dinding putih ruangan kecil itu. Seluruh permukaan dindingnya hampir dipenuhi lukisan. Dan semua lukisan itu tidak luput dari warna merah yang megah; darah, api, iblis... mata. Benar-benar ruangan berisi puluhan mimpi buruk yang bisa terjadi PADA siapapun, kapanpun, dimanapun. Tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa menghindarinya. Bencana mimpi buruk itu adalah takdir mengerikan yang gariskan pada orang-orang yang tidak beruntung. Dan Kurapika Kuruta adalah salah satu dari orang-orang itu.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu melepaskan celemeknya yang hanya sedikit ternoda oleh cat merah, dan menggantungnya. Kurapika keluar dari ruangan itu, dan mendapati ponselnya yang bergetar di atas meja. Kurapika rasanya ingin menepuk dahinya. Kenapa ia bisa lupa membawa ponsel itu ke dalam 'ruang berdarah'nya? Kalau yang menelpon boss-nya, maka akan benar-benar gawat...

Betapa leganya saat ia melihat yang menelponnya adalah Gon. Ditekannya tombol terima dan menempelkan ponsel itu ke telinga kanannya.

"Ini aku, ada apa, Gon?"

_[Kurapika! Akhirnya kau menjawaaabb!]_ Suara kekanakan di seberang sana memekik riang. Kurapika sampai menjauhkan ponsel abu-abu itu dari telinganya karena kaget.

_[Kau ini! Leorio saat itu menghubungimu berkali-kali, tapi tidak dijawab, kami benar-benar khawatir tau! Waktu itu Gon sekarat bodoh!]_ Suara yang lain mengomel dengan kesalnya. Killua, Kurapika tau itu. Kantong kesabaran anak itu benar-benar sempit.

"Maaf soal itu. Saat itu..." Ia berhenti sejenak. "... Aku sedang dalam _privasi_." jawabnya dengan sebuah helaan berat. Killua menyadarinya; Kurapika sedang mencari sebuah kata untuk menjelaskan situasinya. Namun satu kata itu memiliki banyak arti; dan Killua tidak tahu _privasi_ apa yang dimaksud Kurapika. Yang jelas, berhubungan dengan Ryodan atau Mata Merah.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Gon? Aku benar-benar minta maaf tidak bisa menjengukmu."

_[Tidak apa-apa. Kondisiku sekarang sudah sehat, kok. Oh ya, kita kan sudah lama tidak berkumpul? Bagaimana kalau reuni? Kau bisa datang kan?]_ Anak yang satunya bertanya dengan suara polosnya.

Kurapika berpikir sejenak. Dipikir-pikir, Gon ada benarnya. Terakhir kali mereka berkumpul adalah saat pelelangan di Yorkshin, dan sudah berkisar setahun lebih sejak saat itu. Ditambah... mungkin Kurapika perlu santai. Dia juga memiliki banyak waktu istirahat sebelum pelelangan yang akan diadakan di kota tetangga.

"Bisa. Di mana kita bertemu?"

Jeda sejenak. Kurapika dengan sabar menunggu jawaban. Dari suara ribut yang didengarnya, ia menduga kalau tiga sahabatnya itu sedang bertengkar tentang di mana mereka bertemu. Pemuda cantik itu hanya terkekeh kecil, sudah sangat lama ia tidak menyaksikan pemandangan seperti itu. Biasanya Killua dan Leorio yang aktif ambil bagian dalam perdebatan itu, sementara Gon hanya menonton mereka dengan wajah polos bin bingungnya, kadang dengan kepala yang berasap. Dan saat Kurapika mendengar suara lain; suara yang manis dan agak melengking, ia tersentak. Apa ada teman baru?

_[Yosh, kita bertemu dalam seminggu di Hotel Valure, di Kota Albastra. Bisa?]_

"Tentu. Sampai nanti."

_[Sampai nanti.]_

_Pip!_

Diletakkannya kembali ponselnya di atas meja kecil itu. Lalu tanpa sengaja ia menolehkan wajahnya ke jendela yang terbuka.

Kurapika masuk ke ruangannya. Ia dapat inspirasi baru. Dan itu menggunakan warna merah.

* * *

Lelaki itu tidak pernah tertarik dengan yang namanya darah. Ia bukan psikopat, atau orang sakit jiwa yang senang dengan darah, teriakan, atau isi perut, dan menyiksa orang untuk mendapatkannya. Tapi kali ini, cairan merah kental itu menarik perhatiannya, ketika keluar dari luka goresan di tangannya. Ha, bahkan seorang Kuroro Lucifer pun bisa ceroboh; mendapatkan luka gores hanya karena ingin menyentuh seekor kucing.

Ditatapnya lekat-lekat cairan kental yang terus keluar dari jari tengah dan telunjuknya itu. Ia teringat akan sesuatu. Bukan, bukan pada pembunuhan penuh darah yang sering ia lakukan. Hal itu bukan sesuatu yang berdarah.

_Hi No Me..._

Kejadian saat di Yorkshin berkelebat di benaknya, berputar di pikirannya bagai sebuah film. Saat seorang pemuda Kuruta menangkapnya. Kuroro tidak akan pernah melupakan kejadian itu; saat mata pemuda itu terbakar indah. Bagaikan darah, tapi lebih bersinar, seperti api. Mata Merah itu benar-benar cantik, membara di dalam mobil dengan penerangan minim, membuat mata itu semakin mencolok. Dan cairan merah itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengannya.

Kuroro tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan darahnya. Dalam keadaan normal ia akan menggosokkan tangannya ke jubah hitamnya. Tapi berpikir tentang Mata Merah, rasanya tidak menarik jika menghilangkan darah itu begitu saja.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Kuroro melihat sebuah fondasi bangunan di samping salah satu gunung sampah, dan itu tidak jauh darinya. Maka, pria dengan tanda aneh di dahinya itu berjalan menuju tempat tersebut.

Itu adalah fondasi rusak dari sebuah kuil. Dan sampah besar seperti itu sangat cocok dibuang di Ryuusei-gai. Melihat ukiran dan ukuran fondasi itu, pastinya dulu itu adalah kuil yang megah. Kuroro menghargai itu; ia menghargai seni. Ia mengangkat tangannya, darah semakin banyak keluar dari jarinya. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada salah satu fondasi yang permukaannya mulus, berwarna putih.

Kuroro tahu ini ide bodoh; menulis dengan darah sendiri seperti anak kecil dan pembunuh cari pamer –yang biasanya menulis dengan darah korban sebagai hadiah darinya. Tapi semuanya sudah terlanjur. Dua jari Kuroro menulis apa yang ia pikirkan di fondasi itu dengan darahnya. Ada beberapa huruf, namun itu suatu penghinaan bagi Ryodan; mungkin itu yang akan dikatakan anak buahnya jika melihat ini. Genei Ryodan tidak pernah mengenang korban pembantaian mereka. Tidak pernah.

Tapi, bukan nama korban yang ditulis oleh Kuroro. Lebih dari itu.

**KURUTA**

Korbannya, sekaligus orang yang berhasil membuat Kuroro menjadi korbannya.

_._

_xXxCouleurxXx_

_._

Kurapika segera keluar dari kamarnya setelah meletakkan barangnya dan membersihkan diri. Gon, Leorio dan Killua menunggunya di restoran hotel itu. Kali ini, Kurapika tidak menggunakan pakaian sukunya, ia mengenakan kaos putih dilapisi kemeja bermotif kotak-kotak yang tidak dikancing dan celana jeans panjang. Benar-benar seperti anak remaja normal. Um, yah, mungkin satu-satunya yang dipertanyakan orang saat melihatnya adalah gendernya.

Seminggu sudah berlau sejak lukisan merah terakhirnya dibuat. Dan ia sendiripun baru saja tiba di Hotel Valure ini. Mungkin, mereka akan menghabiskan liburan di pantai, karena hotel ini sangat dekat dengan pantai, hanya sekitar satu km. Kurapika sangat bersemangat, ia tidak merilekskan diri dalam waktu yang lama. Dan lagi, berkumpul bersama tiga sahabatnya... Kurapika tidak percaya hari ini akhirnya datang –ia selalu tahu mereka pasti akan berkumpul kembali. Tapi pertemuan di tengah kebingungan dan kekosongannya, benar-benar membuat pemuda Kuruta itu bahagia.

Namun... entah kenapa, ia punya firasat buruk. Sangat buruk.

.

.

Mereka berbagi cerita, sambil sesekali tertawa. Gon dan Killua, menceritakan tentang perjuangan mereka perang melawan Chimera, Leorio tentang ia yang mendapat posisi tinggi saat pemilihan Ketua Asosiasi Hunter. Kurapika terkejut saat mendengar Gon akhirnya bertemu ayahnya, ia turut senang akan hal itu. Dan pemuda pirang itu menceritakan usahanya mengumpulkan Mata Merah sukunya. Yah, sejauh ini menyenangkan, tapi yang Kurapika pertanyakan adalah seorang gadis ber-bando yang duduk di dekat Killua.

"Dia adikku," ucap bocah berubancoret bersurai silver itu, seolah mengerti tatapan bingung Kurapika pada adik kesayangannya. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum manis menatap Kurapika.

"Namanya Alluka. Alluka, ini Kurapika."

"Senang bertemu, Alluka." Kurapika mengulurkan tangannya, Alluka menjabatnya dengan riang.

"Uhn! Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Kurapika-_neechan_!"

Hening. Waktu seolah berhenti di meja itu.

Gon bingung. Leorio tersedak. Killua menahan tawa. Alluka masih tersenyum manis. Kurapika ternganga.

"Pffttt! Kurapika-_neechan_~ fttt!"

Menyadari suara Killua yang rupanya mati-matian menahan tawa, Kurapika menoleh ke arahnya dengan gerakan patah-patah(?), hal itu sontak membuat Killua tertawa garing dengan diameter kelewat normal.

"Killua, apa yang kau ceritakan padanya tentangku?" Kurapika bertanya dengan suara seperti hantu(?), bagi Killua, Kurapika sekarang terlihat seperti kembaran Palm.

"Ti-tidak ada kok! Alluka pasti salah mengiramu perempuan! Lagipula wajahmu mirip perempuan! Y-ya 'kan, _Ossan_?"

"A-aku tidak mau ikutan, Killua. Dan jangan panggil aku _Ossan_."

"_Onii-chan_ kemarin menceritakan kalau Kurapika-_neechan_ perempuan yang galak, menyeramkan seperti Nenek Sihir, Nenek Lampir dan Nenek Gayung(?), katanya..."

Dan ucapan Alluka adalah kunci bagi Killua untuk masuk Rumah Sakit.

"KILLUAAAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Gon mengejar Killua yang terlempar keluar. Alluka berseru dengan polosnya; "_Onii-chan_ bisa terbang~!" . Leorio _sweatdrop_ sambil nangis, sambil membatin; _Sebaiknya aku tidak mencari masalah lagi dengan Nenek Sihir itu –eh, Kurapika..._

.

.

Setelah tragedi Amukan Nenek Gayung –eh, maksudnya Kurapika oleh Killua, mereka kembali menikmati makan malam seolah tak terjadi apapun. Tapi tentu saja hal itu tak berlaku untuk Killua yang keadaannya sudah mengenaskan; ia basah kuyub dan dedaunan bersarang di kepalanya seperti orang gila, ditambah baju yang compang-camping hasil ajang kejar-kejaran dengan anjing tadi. Dengan keadaan yang seperti itu, bagaimana bisa Killua bersikap seolah TIDAK terjadi APA-APA? Ditambah lagi, pengunjung lain menatap mereka dengan aneh, seakan melihat badut gila sedang konser di atas meja makan. Oh, tapi hal itu sedang terjadi di restoran lain; restoran yang menyedihkan karena harus kedatangan Hisoka dan Illumi yang lagi kencan *Nggak! Hoax tu!/sapejugapercaya*

Setelah makanan datang, baru bisa Killua melupakan keadaan tentang dirinya. Ia langsung lomba makan dengan Gon. Leorio dan Alluka makan seperti orang normal pada umumnya. Kurapika... ia tidak menyyentuh makanannya sedikitpun. Hal ini membuat empat orang lain khawatir.

"Ada apa, Kurapika?" Gon bertanya dengan khawatir, takut-takut kalau pemuda itu tiba-tiba sakit.

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Leorio. Dari wajah syok Kurapika, sepertinya Kuruta itu mendengar berita atau kabar buruk.

"Ryodan... Judgement Chain..."

Mereka –minus Alluka– tersentak, bagaikan baru disambar petir. Mereka mengerti situasinya.

"_Dia_ telah bebas dari Judgement Chain."

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Ohayou Minna! *udah sore woi!* perkenalkan, saya Author baru di fandom ini, dan ini fic HxH kedua saya XD

Yah, saking galaunya nungguin Bang Togashi ngelanjutin Manga HxH (terutama munculnya kembali KuroPika, kalau bisa, nikahnya *plakk) jadi Haru buat sendiri kisahnya berdasarkan pikiran Haru XDD *digebukin chara*

Yah, inipun ngaco banget, settingnya nggak tau kapan... anggap aja abis petualangan Gon ama bokapnya. Lha, masa Kuroro selama itu mencari pengangkat Nen... == nah kan, ngaco banget... yaaa... Haru nebaknya gitu karena blom ada tanda-tanda Hisoka bertarung ama Kuroro (kemungkinan pengangkat Nen yang ditemuin di GI nggak sanggup mengangkat Nen Kurapika atau hal lain) ato udah bertarung tapi nanti diplesbek ya? O_O tapi kalo udah terbebas, mestinya Pika-chan bukan nyante di-entah-tempat-apa-itu tapi nyari Kuroro kan? Ato dia nunggu Kuroro beraksi/muncul di depannya X_X *bengong sendiri* yaudahlah... makin dipikir makin musingin... *ngangkat bendera putih* TONIGAKU, TOLONG LANJUTIN MANGANYA BANG TOGASHIIII! *disumpel tulang*

Soal Alluka, Haru bingung dia cewek ato cowok, tapi karena di manga udah di confirm sebagai cewek dengan "SHE", jadi Haru buat dia jadi cewek di sini... nggak apa kan? :3

Akhir kata, sampai jumpa di chap slanjutnya, Reader-tachii! X3

Um, ada yang mau ngasih saran, kritik, kesan ato lainnya lewat review? =3


End file.
